There is an ever present demand for analog data signal filters. Many signal filters, such as those constructed with a differential operational amplifier, do not have stable gain-bandwidth products, or transconductance (Gm/C). The Gm/C of a signal filter varies with fluctuations in temperature and process characteristics. Process characteristics are physical and/or chemical properties resulting from the manufacturing process. If the Gm/C of the filter is allowed to fluctuate, the filter's transfer characteristic will become erratic and may drift outside acceptable operating parameters.
Some techniques for adjusting the Gm/C of filters are known. However, most of these techniques lack sufficient sensitivity to invoke a fast and accurate response to Gm/C changes of the filter. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for circuits, and associated methods, for regulating the Gm/C of data signal filters.